merrman
by Dark Goddess Hekate
Summary: Major AU. Squall is a merman forced to live on the surface world with a water sprite as his only friend Sefier is a magick using human that suddenly transfers to Squall's school and who won't leave Squall alone. Wonder what happens...
1. Default Chapter

**Sweatdrops **I know I should be updating my other fics but…I had to get this down. Do not worry, I'm still doing my other fics. Yea, I got Word! & a new story! Lol. Anyway…Review!

Disclaimer: …checks court documents Nope, don't own 'em yet…but one-a these days…

Warnings: **MPREG! Yaoi!** This is an AU, Complete OOC-ness, other reasons why it's rated M:…Just read the dang thing.

ALSO: at the bottom, anything typed in _Italics_ is a side note by my friend Samie

Anything typed underlined is a note by me.

I look up as I walk under the trees that line the sidewalk to my next class. The sunlight streaming through the leaves making it seem as though someone had made thousands of luminators yeah, so I can't spell worth crap so these are little lights with their magick.

I scowl; Glad my next class is gym, and, thank Leviathan, swimming.

/I hate this world. I hate even more that I must come up here after every weekend and holiday./

I curse my dead mother for her heart and for her foolishness. If she hadn't fallen in love with a human those 18 years ago and became impregnated with me by that human, I wouldn't need to come to the surface world.

Nor would I, if she hadn't tried to take me to this world and my father when I was five. On that trip, we were attacked by a rival skool and she died protecting me.

Since she had wanted me on the surface world to live out my life with my father, I was taken to him and a deal was made.

I would live with him until I turned 18 and finished at least one semester of school school, and then I could do as I pleased.So it won't be TOO weird when he drops out…just go along w/it.

I hate this and always have.

There are very few merpeople that are able to use magick. My mother could and she turned herself into a human one day and then fell in love with a human man. She then stayed on the surface world for six months before she became pregnant. When she learned she was with child, she told my father who/what she really was and that she had to return to the sea. He understood and when her skool would migrate back into the area, she would take me to visit him. I never really cared for the man.

I also have strong magick, the strongest I have ever encountered, because of my mother, Raine. But. Because I am half-human, I am able to transform/shift to either human or merman. Both being my true form. I am also able to turn into any other shape because of my magicks.

In my people, merwomen are very rare. Because of this, some mermen are able to bear children.(1) Unfortunately, I am one of these 'bearers', making me feminine in face and graceful in movement. It also makes my body petite. Which makes my human life even more of a hell.

I hate this surface life so, that every given chance I acquire I return to the sea.

I sigh. Thinking such thoughts always gets me depressed.

"Aw. Is princess having a bad day?" I could feel my eye twitch. James. The ass that refuses to leave me alone. I walk past, much to his annoyance, and into the locker room where I change into my black swim-trunks and T-shirt.

My last class of the day.

I walk out and take my place in lineup on the edge of the Olympic pool as the gym teacher walked out with some blond guy.

"Alright class, shut up! This is Sefier, who is excused because he is new. You all, however, are not. You will race-" The class, excluding me, groaned "-You will swim in your lane to the opposite side of the pool and back. After that you will get free time." The rest of the class cheers. I don't care. I'll continue to swim 'till the bell rings. "Ready, GO!"

All the students dive off the edge into their lanes. I came easily out in front, followed by James. I make it to the wall, flip underwater, and push from said wall with my feet. Like every similar race, I win with James second.

"Winner, Squall!"

The class grumbled and James glared as they walked toward the locker rooms to shower and change. An hour and 15 minutes left in class. I pulled myself out of the pool and helped Coach Trepe, the gym teacher, unhook the lane ropes. Just another day; same as always.

After we lifted the ropes with the plastic disks out of the pool and onto the floor, I dived back into the water.

I started swimming laps, savoring the feel of the water flowing around me. **SPLASH!** I look to my side to see Selphie beside me, grinning. She wanted to race. I surfaced, acting as though I needed air and looked the smaller brunette over. She was wearing a bright yellow bikini-no surprise there. I nodded and we pushed off, starting our race.

Selphie was a water sprite-and my only friend on the surface. Ch. Trepe had found her years ago, injured, and adopted her. To this day Trepe doesn't ask about Selphie, where she'd been, going. Nothing. Unlike my father, Trepe knew Selphie needed the sea more than anything.

We surfaced together, to us this was a game. Playing normal human. We picked up speed, not enough to seem unnatural; still in human speed-range. I felt eyes.

On my next surface, I peaked at the bleachers to see the new guy staring at us. I turned my focus back toward my swimming. Anyone who would sit and talk with James could not be trusted. Then again, I never trusted any humans. Why trust when you're going to leave?

Selphie started slowing down, becoming tired. Our race rules: who ever tires out first loses. I won. Selphie enjoys some of what this world has to offer, so while every weekend I am in merform, she is doing Shiva-knows-what on the surface.

I checked the time. Ten minutes left. I get out and turn to help pull Selphie beside me. She giggles.

"That was fun! I love swimming with you Squall! Can I come out with you this weekend? Please?" I look at her. I don't care, she knows I don't. Why ask?

"Not if you're going to skip 4th tomorrow to race him again, young lady!" Ch. Trepe. In order to come and race me, she knows she has to do it while I'm in a pool. So she skips Trig. _Bleh._ This causes her bad grades and a cross Trepe. Although Trepe doesn't _really_ mind.

"I won't, I promise! Please?" /she really wants to go. Why is she so damn eager/ (2).

I shrug.

"Oh, thank you so much Squall!"

"And where will you two be going?" I turn. The new guy. The hot new guy.(3) The hot new guy with a scar the mirror image of mine. Strange.

I acquired a scar across the bridge of my nose to my fore head and down to below my eye by the same woman that had killed my mother 13 years ago. On the same day. How, then, did this guy get his?

I froze, starring at the pool water. /I don't care. It's got nothing to do with me./

I turn and walk to the abandoned locker room showers.

"Hey! I asked-"

"Who cares where that freak and his little girlfriend go? So anyway-." James. What does he have against me?

"Mr. Simon-!" Selphie must have given Ch. Trepe a look because she shut up. Selphie knows that if James is punished, he'll try to do something to me…cuz he's an ass.

I Sighed, annoyed at this world. In the locker room I turned a shower's water on warm before taking off my shirt. I don't trust people and I'd rather not have James come in and watch me shower naked. So I leave my trunks on. _NOOOOO!_

I soap my already-wet head with my cinnamon-smelling shampoo. One thing I loved about the surface world was its scents. That was about all I liked about it. I moved under the spray, closing my eyes, and let the water run down my body in mini rivers – relaxed for the first time today in this empty room.

"You know, it's rude to ignore people." Or not so empty. I cracked an eye open to see the new guy standing just outside the water spray. Staring at me. Then he grins._hehehe_

"You never answered me." /I also never talk at school./ or much at all in fact. I close my eyes again and start running my hands through my hair to scrub all the chlorine out. I hate the way hair feels when chlorine is in it.

"Are you deaf?" /No./ I could hear his annoyance and frown.

I step out of the immediate spray and pick up my washcloth, putting cinnamon body wash on it.(4) I have this thing for cinnamon, I don't know why, but I do. I wash my arms, chest, abs, legs, and back. All the while he is watching me. I don't care. People have always started at me. I was still wearing my trunks anyway. (5)

I finished and stepped out, grabbing a towel. I start drying off and while I'm toweling my hair he speaks again.

"You can't be deaf because you looked at me when I spoke to you, Are you mute then?" He was amused, I could _feel_ it. I ignored him. I am here for no one's amusement.

Reaching my locker I pull out my clothes. I slip my muscle shirt on before I hear movement behind me. I frown and turn my head to the side to see what he was doing.

The new blond was sitting on the bench about 3 feet away with his back to me. I turn back and slipped off my trunks before pulling on ,y black boxers and black baggy pants that had zippers and chains that clinked when I moved.

"You done?" I don't reply. /Why won't he leave/ He turns to make sure my pants were on before he strattled the bench grinning.

I leaned down to lace up and tie my combat boots. "What is with you and black?" I glance at him, taking in his appearance for the first time.

He was wearing steal-toed boots, dark jeans, and a gray muscle shirt that had a black and red sword-cross on the front. I also noticed his heavy-metal choker around his neck. The choker that had the Emblem of Magick in its center. Dumbass. Any magick weilder could challenge him to a fight and kill him. So could any human that knew what the emblem meant. Only humans were worse. Humans capture, enclose and study.

I stood up, grabed my messenger bag, closed my locker and walked out the side door. The bell had already rung. I could hear him trying to catch up. He did. Walking beside him I could see he was taller than me and had more muscles showing. Whatever.

"Do you have a car?" I continue to stare straight ahead. "If you don't I can give you a ride." /Most people would have given up by now. Why doesn't he/ "Well?"

I see my father leaning against a Hummer H2 talking to Kiros. Great. I walk toward them. "Guess I'll see you then." He doesn't even sound put-down. Which means he'll bother me again tomorrow. Great. _You know you want it!_

_bwa ha ha ha! This is why fanfics rock. You can do what ever the hell you want!_

_Take me with you!_

_Mind + gutter_

_He is a Sex-God!_

_Darn. Good thing I have x-ray vision…_

Ok those where Samie's comments. Funny thing…apparently I was only grounded for a week and just no one told me, so I grounded myself for three extra weeks. I fully believe this was a cruel joke at my expense by my parents. My mother tells people that I ground myself…anyway…

**Attention! **If anyone could E-mail or review to me the where-a-bouts of some MPREGS I would love you foreva! I might also write a request fic that would only be a few chapters long…or I would update faster..ya kno…whatever. Please review!


	2. CH 2 The Mall

I live once more! Haha! Yeah… today was my last day of school so I'm happy & hyper. Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, later MPREG, OoCness, etc.

Disclaim.: If I owned it Squall would have walked away w/Sefier at the beginning of disk 4 when Rinoa got her ass stuck to Adel. (AKA- I don't own shit.)

Ch, 2

"Hey Kiddo!" Laguna called to me as he waved.

"Hello young one." Kiros was much easier to deal with than my father. But not by much. I nodded to him as I climbed into the Landrover.

"So how was your day?"

"…"

Laguna sighed. He wishes I would talk to him. The only person I talk to is Selphie.

The only person while on the surface anyway.

I could see Kiros through the rear-view mirror. I could also tell he was amused by Laguna and myself. /Bastard./

Finally reaching home I take refuge in my room.

My room.

My room's walls were painted various shades of blue to look as though you where underwater; done by Selphie and myself. All my furniture was black, as was my carpet. My favorite thing about my room: its windows. They looked directly out into the ocean.

To my freedom.

I sighed and put my bag down by my door before shutting it. I hate all weekdays. Thursday ranking almost with Monday on my list: The day before my short freedom.

I decided I was too damn tired to go swim so I flopped down on my bed.

So damn tired.

/I should change./ I reached down, untied my boots, slid off my pants and shirt and took off any jewelry I was wearing before falling, once again, on my bed.

I pulled my black comforter over my now-cold body and stared up at my ceiling. My ceiling that was painted varying shades of blue and had white Christmas lights hanging from it as though the sun or moon was shinning through water.

How long was it? That Selphie and I stood on small ladders and stools to perfect that illusion?

My eyes drifted closed and I slipped away into dreams of underwater life.

/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke to the cheery tune of under-the-sea from The Little Mermaid.

/Damn Selphie, playing with my phone./

"_Hey Squall! I'm glad you haven't gone under yet! What are you doing right now?"_ Selphie. I sighed.

"I was sleeping."

"_Oh…I'm sorry for waking you then. I called to ask if you wanted to go clubbing with me tomorrow."_

I said nothing. I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until she got her way. But why call me and ask me now? Why not tomorrow?

"_Well?"_ Again, silence. _"Okay. I also want to ask if you want to go shopping for clothes tonight. Please?"_

"…What time?" Selphie made a 'squeeing' sound.

"_Meet me at the bus stop 3 blocks from your house in 20 minutes. Thanks. Bye!"_

I got up, put on my clothes, and grabbed my wallet before leaving the house. No one asked where I was going; they all knew they wouldn't get a response anyway.

I passed trees and then house after house, block after block until finally reaching the bus stop half-way between mine and Selphie's houses.

Selphie had yet to arrive so I sat down on the bench under the overhang. And waited.

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard Selphie in the distance.

"Hey Squall! Sorry I'm late." I nodded. "Well at least I made it in time." As she said it a bus pulled up, allowing us in.

"Ya know, if you'd let your dad buy you a car, we wouldn't need to take the bus." I just looked at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know; 'Why get a car when I'm only going to leave as soon as I can?' Ugh! Come on Squall! You can be so dull sometimes!" I just stared out the window.

"Squall? Squall, I didn't mean anything! I was just kidding! Do you forgive me?" I shrugged which was enough for her because she 'squeed' and hugged me. I sighed and leaned against her. /I am so damn tired./

"You can sleep 'till we get there, okay?" I nodded but didn't sleep. I closed my eyes and rested. I rest more than I sleep. It's more convenient. "Hey, we're here."

I got up and followed Selphie off the bus to face one of the biggest evils known to man.

The Mall – The Oceanfront Mall to be precise.

I sigh as we walk up to the doors. "Ya know, you sigh to damn much! Is sighing how you make up for not talking?" I glared at her. Whatever.

I move in front of her to lead the way to Dark Illusions – the only clothing store I shop at. The store was run by a small group of dark faeries and looked evil.

Allow me to explain about magick-creatures. If a MC chooses to live in the human world, that creature wears a glamour – which causes that creature to look human to other humans.

However, if another magick-creature with or without glamour comes they will be able to see through the human-glamour and see the creature as itself. Unless of course, the creature is a high-level magicker. If so, then they are able to hide behind their glamour – even from other magickers.

These rules do not apply to magick-weilding humans, however. Humans must have a physical form of the Crest-of-Magick on them to be able to use magick. They are unable to detect other magick-users and cannot see through glamours. Their magicks are also very limited.

As a Superior magick0weiliding Hafling, I do not need a glamour, and I can easily see through all glamours.

Upon entering the store I see Fabula, one of the store owners. She blinks at me.

"Squall! It's so good to see you! You haven't been here in so long!" And she glomped me.

"So your name's Squall." I froze as Fabula moved away to help another customer. "Well? Aren't you going to answer?" I turn.

It's the new guy. The new guy who won't leave me alone.

"Hey! You're that guy from Squall's gym class! I'm Selphie, pleased to meet you."

He nodded to her. "Sefier Almasy. Pleasure."

Thing is, he never glanced at her. He was staring at me. I frowned and walked off to shop.

"Hey! Wait damnit!"

/Tight leather or baggy-silkie/… "Hey!" /Leather./

I continued to ignore 'Sefier' as I made my way over to the bondage side of the store. /Let's see, let's see./

Some pants caught my eye so I picked them up, along with some shirts and jackets.

"Didn't peg you to be the bondage type."

I moved to the counter, buying the pair of pants, a few shirts and a jacket. Then Fabula pounced on me again.

"Squall! Here! Have a wonderful day!" She gave me my bag of clothes and promptly shoved Selphie – who had her own bag; Sefier – who had multiple bags from multiple stores; and myself out the door.

"Damn, what was that all about?" Sefier grumbled as he snapped out of the stupor he was in.

I could feel my eye twitch. I know what that was all about. Fabula had put extra stuff in my bag and didn't want me to say anything or give it back to her.

Giggle. "Come on Squall, let's get something to eat. Wanna come too, Sefier?" I glared at her. My cell rang. I glared harder. She gulped. "heh heh heh?" I flipped the cover back, answering the phone. It was Laguna.

"_Hey Squall. Um. I really hope you're not busy or anything. Could you please come home?" _I hung up on him /Glad to./ and headed towards the exit.

"Hey where are you going?"

I waved my phone toward the doors I was almost at in a got-a-call; got-to-leave fashion.

"Need a ride?" /Yes, but not from you./

"Yes he does! The bus won't be here for a while." /Traitor./ I glared at her. Harshly.

She giggled and hurried away.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride."

/Damnit./ I had no way out and no choice as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me after him.

He pulled me over to a black and red Hummer H2.

"Get in." Sefier walked over to the driver's side and got in after I did. Once there I started plotting Selphie's demise. /I don't want this guy to know where I live/

"Which way?" I pointed up hill and he started driving. "If you don't talk, I'm gonna take you to my place." I glared at him. /Ass./ "Tell me when I need to turn." I didn't say anything.

Finally we came to my block. I leaned forward to get my bag from the floorboard; seeing this, Sefier slowed down.

"So which one?" I pointed forward to signal to keep going.

As we passed, the houses got bigger and bigger until we finally ran out of houses. Sefier shot me a look when the road was surrounded by thick trees.

"Look, if this is a joke-."

"Keep going." He mumbled an 'okay.' I'm not surprised. People will do whatever I wanted them to if I spoke to them.

"Shit." I looked up to see my house peak from behind the trees. My house. It looked like a castle it was so damn big; made out of gray stones, it even had a few 'towers,' and it was only a short stroll from the sea.

Sefier pulled to a stop and I got out with a mumbled 'thanks'; I could feel him watching me, my every move. I had seen that Kiros's Landrover was gone and hoped that my father was with him.

I unlocked the door and steped in, hearing Sefier drive off behind me.

"Squall! Who was that? Did you make a new friend?" And Laguna was still home.

I shook my head 'no' to answer his question.

Sefier wasn't a friend and I had been pretty much forced into his car. /Hummer. Whatever./

Selphie deliberately put me in a situation where I would have to talk to the blond. /That bitch of a water sprite./ Oh, yes. I am going to get back at her for this.

"Oh, I called to tell you they're back by the way,"

Andddddddddddddd CLIFF! Lol. To those who reviewed: I give you all pens.  (I have an obsession w/pens):

Mystery fish: I might go check out the HP mpregs… but I'm not really feeling it right now. Thanks anyway! **tosses blue Fusion pen**

YoungEros: Thanks! I've read Avaria and Gravida, I'm just waiting for an update! Good stories though. **tosses orange Fusion pen**

OKAY! To anyone I have missed, I will get to you as soon as I check my mail!

As always review, and tell me about other MPREGS! Thankies!


	3. English Class

I'll tell you like I told my other story, I don't own it, if you sue me, you'll wish your ancestors were killed off thousands of years ago cuz I'm pms-ing and NOT a friendly person right now. Song from Sum 41.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, later Mpreg, random other crap.

Ch. 3 

I froze. /What/

"I was gonna tell you on the phone, but you hung up."

/But they're here early. They were going to come when school got out. Something must have happened, but what/

I ran into my room, threw my stuff on my bed, changed into my trunks and climbed down the tree by my balcony.

I ran hard and fast through the woods that encircled my house, finally reaching the hidden 'cove' near the beach. It was more like a hidden cave that led under water.

Once in the cave I striped my trunks (enter porno music: bow chic-a wow wow) and dived in the water nude. When I was safely under, I let my magic's tear through me, shifting my form from human to merman.

I looked myself over, making sure everything was changed. My tail was pitch black, and like everything else about me, it was womanly; as in, my fin has trials that looks like ribbons and the fin sparkled in the sunlight.

I took off, swimming as fast as I could, racing toward the migrate grounds.

To the coral reef.

When I reached the Kelp Forest a few miles off shore that the water sprites take refuge in, I felt I was being followed. I stopped.

"Heh. Guess you're as sharp as ever. Welcome back halfin'." I raised an eyebrow at the auburn-haired mer.

"'Welcome back'? Shouldn't I be the one to tell you that?"

"I ment to the sea."

"I'm always in the sea." He gave me a flustered look to which I smirked. "Now, why did the skool migrate here?" This time he smirked at me.

"Cuz it's April!" I raised a brow. He sighed. "You turned 18 in August, right?" I nodded. "In less than a month you can come back, right?" Again, I nodded. "Okay, we came early to help you either move or make up your mind. Nothing bad's happened if that's what your worried about."

"Fine." I started to swim away.

"Hey! Where you goin'?"

"Home, I'm tired." He smiled at me.

"Okay, no wonder you look like shit." I flicked him off, which made him laugh. /ass./

"Hey, be careful. Alright?" I turned around to give him a strange look. "We were followed by some stray incubi from a skool we broke apart. They've already tried to attack us a few times. They might go after you."

"Thanks for the warning." He grinned and raised his hand in farewell.

/All that worrying for nothing/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Don't come to me with your problems

I don't need them

Your conscience is a weight that I won't hold

You'd rather be the only one who pretends.

Is it cause you've been bought and sold so young?

Don't ask me questions cause I don't got the answers

If you only knew what time will tell

It's all a test and lessons that you can't learn

You'll know when you spend your time in hell

As your blood's running thin, your time's running out

No one will be listening, not even when you SHOUT!

When your angels turn to devils, you'll finally figure out

That no one will be with you in the end

The CD turned off. That was how I woke to the still-dark morning.

"Sum 41. Not bad." I sigh and sit up, my sheets falling to show my overly large T-shiet and boxers. "What is it with you and black?"

I glared at him. This stranger in my room. I looked at the clock.

Selphie was going to die.

"It's 4:30 in the fucking morning, you demented ass! What the Hell are you doing here!"

"Well _someone's_ not a morning person." Sefier just smirked. "But at least you talk."

He came over to my bed and leaned over me, which made me glare harder. "I came to treat you to breakfast. Where would you like to go?"

"Back to bed." I growled at him.

"Okay, but I'll just have to join you."

Selphie, your death is getting more and more painful and slow. /Damnit./

Sefier laid on the foot of my bed smirking. "Is this a water bed? Sweet." (AN: kinky)

I growled and got up. /Now I won't be able to sleep, that dumbass./

"I _thought_ you were 'going back to bed.'"

I glared at him and went into my bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I striped and turned the shower on. /Why won't this guy leave me alone/ I finished and stepped out, dried off, and then dried my hair.

I pulled out and put on a new pair of boxers and walked back into my room. 4:45. Great. I went into my walk-in closet and played with the idea of locking myself in there; which I do when no one leaves me alone. ( I got this idea from Samie who reads, writes notes & does homework while sitting in her closet.)

I glanced over my shoulder to see Sefier still on my bed, smirking at me. /He'd probably knock the door down or something./

I pulled on a pair of black, baggy jeans and a black T-shirt.

"You done yet?" I pulled on my converses (An: I personally think these are a waste of money and they hurt my feet, I tried on a friend's, but it IS Squall so…) and grabed my messenger bag. "Okay, let's go then."

I was basically dragged out of my home and forced into his black and red Hummer, red because of the flames painted on the sides. He pulled out of my drive way.

"So where ya wanna eat?"

"McDonalds." He shot me a look.

"I have money, ya know."

"So do I. Go through the drive through." He shrugged and did as I said.

After we got our order, I instructed him to drive and park at the beach.

"Whatever you say." As soon as he stopped I got out with the food and walked down to sit on the sand.

"Why do you want to eat on the beach?"

"It's relaxing."

"So you can talk." I glared at him.

"I've been talking the whole time."

"No, you've been giving orders the whole time."

"Whatever." After that, we ate in silence. /Thank God./

"Come on, the bell'll ring in a few minutes."

I sigh. I really wanted to skip today. But I had to kill Selphie…at least it's Friday./

/\/\/\/\/\

I walked into 1st period as the bell rang.

English.

English with a completely crazy teacher. Crazy, but interesting.

"Hey Princess! Did your knight in shinning armor come and give you a good screw last night?" James and his fuck buddies started laughing as I walked up the step past them. /That didn't even make any sense./

The classroom was much like a college's lecture hall. My seat was at the top by the wall with an empty seat beside me.

"What's wrong? Are you rendered speechless?" I continued to not respond. "You can tell us. Who was he?"

"Why don't you just tell him the truth and ask if he'll lay you?" I froze. /What the hell/

"Wha-."

"You are the only guy here that's acting like a spoiled princess, Jam_ie_." I turned my head just enough to see Sefier standing over James with a fierce glare. Then he smirked and turned toward me lifting an eyebrow.

I frowned and continued my walk to my seat. What the hell did he think he accomplished? Brownie points? Whatever.

He sat beside me.

"Is he always like that?"

"I do believe you were the one talking and joking around with him yesterday."

"He also didn't say anything like _that_ yesterday."

"Whatever."

The teacher came in pulling a huge TV behind her.

"Alright class, today we are going to watch a Civil War movie. Oh." She looked up at Sefier. "Is that where you're going to sit?" She looked confused. I was NOT the friendliest person in the world.

"Yeah. I like it up here." Sefier smirked, leaned back, and put his hands behind his head. I'll admit I was kinda hoping he'd fall back.

The movie started. 'Glory.' Students laughed, cheered, cringed, and looked away as a man's head was blown off or a leg was sawed off, or when anything bloody was shown.

A note was tossed in front of me, folded in half. I picked it up.

'**Why don't you ever say anything to that ass?'**

Sefier.

'_Why do you care?'_

'**It's wrong. Why don't you?'**

'_It's easier to ignore him.'_

'**Ignoring him doesn't make him leave you alone.'**

'_But it pisses him off. Now, what do you want?'_

'**Is it wrong to want to talk to someone?'**

'_Why do you want to talk to _me_?'_

'**Cuz I like you. Wanna go out tonight?'**

Oh Shiva. What the Hell?

'_I have stuff to do tonight, and the rest of this weekend.'_

'**Like what?'**

/He's smirking./

'None of your business,' 

'**Well then, I'm just going to have to give you early-morning wake up calls all weekend long.'**

'_Go ahead and try.'_

Before Sefier could reply, the bell rang. /Thank Leviathan./ I walked out thankful for block schedules and only four classes. Now…

Science.

Ow, pain. Ok, I'm gonna try to update this daily, but the chapters are so damn long I don't know if my sanity can take it. I will try though.

YoungEros: thanks for the review & here's the end of that cliff!

Anyone who wants to be friends w/me, just e-mail me. huggs Angels-obsession I will gladly add you to my e-mail addresses & mail you back. I warn you, I get intense sometimes, "Sorry Angels!" No, I don't have a Beta, but I really don't want one either, srry! Where do you live? I live in AL.

Well anyway! Review/e-mail me, please! Cuz ya know what? I just typed out 13pgs of Merrman for your asses & I want some feedback, damnit! Thankies!


	4. World vs Squall

Yeah, I'm back. I'm sorry for taking so long but I haven't felt well for the last few days. Anyway, **_This Chapter is for _**evilpunk99 **_who seems to be a tad bit obsessive-compulsive_**, (love ya babe) Samie, who already read this ch.; Ally, who told my to hurry up & update even though she's never played FF8 (same goes for Samie) and doesn't really know what's up w/the characters; and Angelsobsession for helping me & crap…go read & review her fics…GO! Thanks to all else who reviewed, I don't have your reviews written down so SORRY!

WARNINGS: Yaoi, future MPREG, OoC-ness, ya know…standard stuff.

DISCLAIM: If I owned it, Rinoa would be dead, and the game would be rated Mature cuz Seifer and Squall would end up goin' it…also, I'd have money and a decent computer, which I don't have.

CH.4 

Science and Math went by as boring as ever. Seifer was, thankfully, not in those classes. But now?…

Lunch.

I never eat lunch because I don't trust the food at the school, but I also can't skip lunch because Selphie would hunt me down.

(Samie: Life Lesson 1: If they label the food, & you would have NEVER guessed it was what they said, DON'T EAT IT!)

So I do what I always do.

I went and got a coke from the vending machines. Then I entered the lunchroom and sat at a deserted table near a window and waited for Selphie to get her food.

I wasn't expecting a tray to be slamed down beside me. And the Seifer to _sit down_ beside me.

"Long time no see, babe." I know my eyebrow shot up. /babe/

"Seffy! Are you going to sit with us?" My other eyebrow raised up. /Seffy?…NO! I don't want him near me/ My eyes grew wide as I sent Selphie a panicked look.

She wasn't looking at me.

"I was hoping I could." He gave her a pleasant smile. I gave her panicked looks. /Please no/

"Of course you can!" Always smiling, always cheerful, always a thorn in my ass. /Damnit./

"Thanks. So what are you two doing this weekend?" Yeah, I'm SO believing that those 'innocent' smiles are truly innocent. Innocent my thorny ass.

"Oh, I don't know…oh wait! That's right! We're going to a club tonight aren't we Squall? That's why we were at the mall, ya know…"

I tuned them out. Until… "Do you want to come with us Seffy?" /Oh God, no./

"I'd love to." /My God, why me/

"Great! We needed a ride anyway! Right Squall?" I glared at her. Seifer picked up his and Selphie's trays and took them to the drop-off window at the back of the lunchroom so they could be washed. That wash-water never looked sanitary…

"I think he likes you." Selphie was smiling even as I glared. Seifer sat back down and continued to talk with Selphie while I continued to glare.

My glare increased when I felt a hand slide up my leg to rest as far up my thigh as it could.

/Someone is going to die./

I could see Seifer smirking while he rubbed my thigh with his thumb.

/So dead./

"So anyway, I'm going to Squall's after school so all you'll have to do is come pick us up there!" Seifer smirked. Again.

"Great. I already know where he lives anyway." The bell rang to go to 4th . "Well, let's get going, babe." He stood up, pulling me with him and draped an arm around my waist. In this way he 'led' /pulled/ me toward the pool locker room.

"Hehehe! You guys are So cute!" I glared the Black Plague towards Selphie.

"Heh. Thanks." He winked at her and she waved.

/I'll kill both of them./

Seifer led me the long way to the locker room; the way that went around the school, where no one else was. A few minutes before the bell rang, we walked into the abandoned locker room.

"Go get changed. I promise I won't look." He flashed me an easy going smile. I didn't chang my expression as I grabbed my trunks and shirt and walked into a bathroom stall. I had heard his muttered 'much.' Whatever.

Walking out he informed me I was 'no fun.' Whatever.

"Alright class! Line up in your lanes! Seifer, your lane will be the empty lane beside Squall.

/The whole world is against me./

"Ready…GO!" We pushed off. Water swirled, flowed, raced around my body. Muted echoes of splashes reached my ears. The wall came quickly. I pushed off, sensing two others close to me. I speed up; reaching the starting wall. First place as always.

"Winner: Squall! Second: Seifer, Third: James."

I sat on the side of the pool. /I'm so tired./

"Alright, you now have free time, use it as you, if you leave, don't get caught and I won't say anything." This is why everyone loved Ch. Trepe, she didn't care as long as you didn't get caught.

Everyone went into the locker room so they could leave. Thankfully, Seifer went as well. I, on the other hand, took refuge in 'my spot' as Trepe called it. 'My spot' was the highest place in the pool room. The 15 foot platform.

The platform, both the 10 foot and the 15 foot, were made of gray cement and the only way to reach them was by the VERY narrow set of stairs behind a hidden door.

No one EVER goes up there. No one other than myself, anyway. Also, I never go up when there are other students around. If they knew about it they'd go up there to skip class and then the door would have to stay locked.

I could hear mumbling so I peaked off the edge to see Seifer talking to Trepe. After a while Seifer left through the side door and Trepe looked up and gave me a 'thumbs up.'

Whatever.

After an hour, I heard Selphie walk in. Considering that my 'cue' I left the platform. Trepe handed me my stuff and we all left through the side door.

After Trepe droped us off at my house, I went and got a shower. When I felt I was completely clean, I dried my hair.

Coming out of my bathroom, I notice Selphie was already dressed and about to apply makeup.

"Oh, hey! How do you like my outfit?" She twirled, showing me her outfit of choice. She wore a tight black skirt that had yellow designs down each side along with slits. As a shirt she wore a tight tank-top that was yellow with a black tribal design across the front. Then she wore yellow fish-nets and black boots and gold rings, bracelets, choker, and earrings. Somehow she pulled it all off without looking like a demented bumble-bee.

I nodded and she squealed.

"I'm gonna put on my make-up, I won't look okay?" She stuck out her tongue and winked at me.

I went over to my closet and pulled out the bag from Dark Illusions, and the tight leather pants I had bought from there.

Pulling off my after-shower boxers I put the skin-tight pants on. They were black, of course, and had zippers running down each side. Along with the zippers there were belt buckles spaced a few inches apart. I looped three belts around my hips to complete my pants.

As a shirt, I pulled on a net-tank-top and a tight leather jacket. I pulled on fingerless gloves and combat-boots. To finish my outfit I put on my Y-chain Griver pendent and a layered metal earring that clicked when I moved.

"You done?"

"Yeah." I moved beside her in the mirror and applied thick black-eyeliner to complete my eyes.

"Oooh! You look so HOTT!"

"Hey kiddo!" I flinched. I hate it when he calls me that. "Your friend's here!" /Great./…/not./

"Let's go, let's go!" Selphie dragged me out of my room, down the stairs, and into the den where Seifer was standing with Laguna, who was talking as always.

"Ah! There they are! Nice talking to you." Laguna then left.

"Well, you two ready?" Seifer stood in tight black/gray jean, black muscle shirt with his signature sword-cross in blood-red on his chest and his choker and steeled toe boot. But he had red streaks in his hair.

/Shit. He's turning me on…WHAT! I did NOT just think that/

"Yeah, we're ready, let's go!" Selphie dragged me out to Seifer's Hummer; completely used to my inner conversations. She pushed my in the front seat and then climbed in the back. After which Seifer sat behind the wheel.

"Is he okay?"

"Hum? Oh, yeah, he just thought something he didn't agree with. Happens all the time, whatever he thought is worrying him though. Wonder what it was…anyway, let's get going!"

"Um…right."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"-quall…Squall!" I turned to look at her.

"Are you done having the the one-sidded-convo yet? We're here." And we were.

Dark Glyphs, named after the unique power to call upon and command dark beings dubbed Legions, stood dark and gothic. Black light, reds and purples and dark blue strobe flashed; rock, heavy metal, and techno music pounded in no real order.

"Right." I steped out of the car and started toward the club, content with the fact that Selphie and Seifer followed behind. Many different magick weilders and beings frequented this club, but normal humans do as well.

I really, really don't want Seifer to know about me. That I'm a merman. A bearer, no less. That'd be all I needed, more harassment.

I heard a whistle behind me. "Nice place!" Selphie giggled.

Inside was just as dark as outside. Only inside there was a bar and dancing people everywhere.

"Hey! Surface boy!" I froze. /oh no./

"Irvy! You're back!" Of course, Irvine who had just seen me yesterday would have to say something along those lines. Loudly.

"What do you mean 'surface boy'?" /Damnit./

"You a friend?"

"Hoping to be more." Seifer was smirking. Irvine was smirking. Selphie was _beaming_. And I.

I had an overwhelming need to become drunk off my ass. So, I laft for the bar. They, of course, followed.

"Squall here," Irvine motioned to where I was sitting throwing back shots. Uuuuuummmmmmmmmmm. Suicides. "is half mer; half surfacer, full bearer and magick weilder." Seifer shot me a wide eyed look.

"You. You can bear children?" I ordered five more shots.

"Yep!" Selphie. Always so damn cheery.

"Hun."

"Makes him perfect for you, if you're gay that is." I sent Irvine an irritated look. /I. Need. To. Get. Drunk. NOW/

"He was perfect before." I had hoped that at the very least, Seifer wouldn't end up being corny like that. Oh, how my hopes were dashed.

I ordered another five.

"Well, since Squall's too busy getting drunk…will you dance with me?"

"Sorry Sel. I think I'm gonna take care of mer. Here."

"That's okay Darlin', I'll dance with you."

"Okay!" Selphie pulled Irvine to dance while Seifer sat beside me and pulled me in his lap. Whatever. I drowned my last and ordered another one.

"What, only one this time?" He nuzzled my neck. I ordered a full suicide.

Some of my magicks have healing qualities, so it takes a lot to get me drunk. And I WILL get drunk. ASAP. Especially with Seifer nuzzling my neck like that.

"If ya keep going, you're gonna get drunk and that might lead to your hott ass getting pregnant." I choked. I think he felt bad, but I didn't care. I was too damn busy trying not to _DIE_!

/Damn him./ He gave me a glass of water.

"I didn't mean to kill you." /Yeah, haha that's so damn funny. Not…ass./ I slid off his lap and stood up. If I'm not gonna get drunk, I'm not gonna put up with things like sitting on someone's lap. At least not someone I just met yesterday.

"Hey really, I'm sorry!" Okay. Now I really needed to crash somewhere.

"I'm leaving."

"Hey, come on! I was only kidding and you don't have a car." I turned and held up two fingers. I put one down.

"I'm leaving so I don't pass out in the club," I put the other finger down, the one that was flicking him off. Heh. Oops. "And I don't need a car." I wondered off to tell Irvine and Selphie that I was leaving.

"Hey Squall! Oh, wow. You look like you're just gonna pass out."

"Do ya want me ta take you hime?"

"No, but I am going home. See you later."

"Sure." And "Of course." Where the answers I got from them as I walked toward the club door.

"Hey, wait! I'm sorry okay? Let me drive you home." I shrugged Seifer's hand off my shoulder.

"I'm fine, just tired." The world started to sway.

"No, I'm taking you home." He picked me up 'bridal-style' and went to the parking lot. He set me in the front seat of hie Hummer where I curled into a ball against the window and passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

So how was that? Sucked didn't it? Lol. For any of you who have been reading my other fic: The Hardships of Life and Love, NO I am NOT going to end it! Angelsobsession brought it into my attention that I left a lot of things unexplained and in the dark, so I reread it & started writing on it. Thanks for all the reviews, please review (cuz it DOES make me update, if you bother me enough, lol) tell me about MPREGS you have found & whatever! Lol.


	5. Incubi and Caverns

Hey, I'm not dead yet! Lol. But I am on my way it seems. I got my wisdom teeth out so I'm in pain, & I sleep for 6 hours a time…then my mom wakes me up makes me take a pill & I go back to sleep again…heh. .().

Disclaimer:I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it if I owned it, now would I? No, I wouldn't.

Warning: Yaoi, OoC-ness, future MPREG, other stuff I can't remember in my druged up state…oh, yea! & the reason this is rated M is in this chappie! So read at your own risk.

Ch. 5 

I slowly became aware that I was laying on my back in a bed, when had I passed out last? It was so long ago. When I had been training with my magicks and another weilder started attacking me. I got hit hard with a high-power spell. The last thing I remember was Irvine and Selphie double teaming the guy before I passed out.

However, I've no idea why I passed out this time.

I eased my eyes open to see…a plain white ceiling/Okay. This is most definitely not my room. …who's…Seifer's/

I eased myself into a sitting position and glanced around.

The walls were off-white and the carpet was a sandy color. There was a dresser and TV along the wall opposite the bed; and a desk along the far wall, near the window. And on a chair were some of my clothes.

I glanced down. I was, thankfully, still wearing my pants.

"So you're awake." I notice Seifer at the door with a tray. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Your place?" He blinked.

"Hun? Oh, yea. No one was at your house and I couldn't find a key, or way in so I brought you here." He looked around the room.

"Thank you." Seifer jumped, not expecting me to thank him – more like yell at him – I bet.

"Um. Yeah. No problem. Lay back down" I did so and he came over to the bed and put the tray down. A bowel of water, a washcloth, some medicine, and a thermometer.

"Oh. Are you hungry?" The thought of food made me sick.

"No." He nodded and stuck the metal part of the thermometer under my tongue. After a while it beeped annoyingly.

"104.3, you still have a high fever. Here, you can wear these. I'll step out while you put them on."

I forced myself up leaning against the wall for support. I slipped the burgundy 'Perfect Circle', too-large T-shirt over my head; it fell to my knees. Then I pushed off my pants, draping them over the chair with my shirt, and pulled the, also too-big black boxers on.

A knock sounded. "You done?"

"Yeah." Seifer walked back in.

"Get back on the bed." I did as commanded when I did, Seifer laid the washcloth that he wet in the bowel on my forehead. It smelled like some kind of Herbal Tea.

Seifer must have seen my look. "There are herbs, in the water that have calming qualities and will help bring down the fever." I nodded. "I'm, ugh, able to use different kinds of herbs for different things." He was blushing.

In the human world, women will use herbs. It is seen as weak and disgraceful for a man to use them. Mers and other magick creatures see no problem in having males use herbs . I use herbs.

"They are very useful, are they not?" He looked surprised. /At least he's not going on about how high I look. Shiva I'm about to fall asleep again./

"You use herbs?"

"Hum." I was slipping away. /So tired./

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next I awoke, Seifer was sitting on the floor with his head on the bed. Asleep. I could feel the crick in his neck just by looking at him.

"Ummmrrrg. Ow. Oh. Hey! You're awake! You had me scared there for awhile."

"What time is it?" Too. Damn. Perky…

"Um. About 8 pm. Oh, and it's Saturday. You slept like you were dead."

"I should go." /If I leave I can go see my skool."

Seifer nodded. "Okay, I'll drive you. You can keep those." He gestured to the T-shirt and boxers. "They look better on you anyway. They swollow you up. It's cute."

As I got up he put my club clothes in a bag, then lead me out with a hand on my arm.

Seifer lived in an apartment complex. A nice one. He lead me down to the elevator then to the parking lot.

We didn't talk on the way to my place. I think I kept falling asleep. When we got to my place, he reachedover to touch my shoulder.

"Be careful, okay?" I nodded and got out of the car. He waited until I was inside before he drove off. I walked to my room.

You know you wanna kiss the girl, Lala! Sha la la la la la don't be shy! Ya know-

This awarded my cell-phone with a fierce glare. I opened it to stop the singing.

"Hey Squall! You finally picked up! Yay! Okay. I'm gonna meet you at the cove, okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay! See ya in a few minutes!" Selphie hung up.

I put all my stuff on my bed and walked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was already in Mer-form by the time Selphie got to the cove.

"Hey, hey! Let's go!" She jumped in with her bathingsuit on and changed. She grew webs between her fingers and toes, and had fins going down the outer side of her arms and legs. She had two antenna-like fins sprouting from her collar-bone. Her skin took on a goldish-yellow tint.

She swam off and I trailed after her on the familiar route. The fish and coral flashed in the spot-lights of the sun. Millions of fish of all different types and colors. Like rave lights.

"Hurry up Squall!" Selphie giggled. I sped up after her. Our swim turned into a game of chase.

And then the fish were gone.

/Something's here/ I slowed down.

"Squall! Come ON!"

"Selphie, be quiet and come over here!" I whispered harshly. "Something's here. All the fish are gone."

"Okay, okay, I'm cominGGGGG!" Selphie screamed. An Incubi had her.

Incubi had tattered fish tails, human chests, and a cross between a human and a fish head. They also had shark teeth. Frankly, they were the ugliest things I have ever seen.

And they ate Mers, Sprites, Nymphs, and humans.

And it had Selphie.

"NO!" I shot forward, a whirlpool was spinning between my hands. When it got big enough I flung it at the incubi. The damn thing took Selphie with it as it whirled around.

Selphie stopped screaming. The incubi had bitten her neck, she was still alive, but now she was breathing very badly.

A spell. I needed a spell.

I called upon my Gunblade and shot toward it again.

It continued to bite Selphie, again and again it drew blood from her in new placed while Selphie tried to scream but no sound would come out.

I reached them and slashed at it; cutting its arm and tail. It started coming after me when another Mer, this one with a light blue tail attacked it.

"Zell."

"Squall! Are you okay?" I looked to the direction Zell had come from to see Irvine.

"Selphie!" I dove strait down, swimming harder than ever to reach her. She had to be alive. _(Samie: Well, I didn't like her, but dang…what a way to go…)_

When I reached her I almost wished I hadn't. She had bite marks everywhere, but they were still bleeding, so she was alive.

"Oh Shiva."

"Damn." Irvine took her body from me.

"Well, it swam away, but it was heavily injured. You cut it deep man." Irvine nodded towards Zell.

"Zell, take Squall to the surface, I gotta take Selphie to Edea.

"Right." Irvine swam away, fast. "Come on, man. If anyone can save her, Matron Edea can." He then took my arm and pulled me back the way Selphie and I had come.

The next thing I knew, I was in the cove, and Zell was asking me if I wanted him to stay. I told him no and changed; he swam away.

I dried with a towel and put on Seifer's way-too-damn-big clothes. /Seifer/

That's when I realized I was in shock. I don't remember anything after Irvine took Selphie, her blood flowing after him like the Red Tide. And I was shaking. Hard.

I reached up and rubbed my face. My hands came back wet and sobs choked me.

/It's happened again, I lost someone else./ I prayed to every God or Goddess or Spirit I could think of that Selphie would survive.

Sha lalalalala don't be shy, ya know ya

"Hello?" I choked on a sob and started coughing.

"Squall? Are you alright?…Are you…Are you _crying!_ What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt! Tell me!"

"**Cough**. Ka..sniff…Se-Sei-Seifer? **Cough** I. Ughrg."

"Where are you? Tell me and I'll be there in a second, okay?"

"I'm in a cove, near my house. Hic. Ngghrg." Great. Now I have hiccups.

"A cove?"

"Um-hum.**sniff** **cough**" He sighed.

"Okay, I'm on my way to your house, stay with me."

I sobbed so hard it hurt my chest. "I'm here."

"Okay, I'm at your house, I just parked. Now what?"

"**cough** **sniff** In the back **sob** there is a small foot-path **hic** it leads through the woods. Go there. **Sniff**"

"Right. Great. A nature walk." He sighed again.

I sobbed. Loudly.

"_NO!_ I didn't mean it like that! Okay, I'm running! **huff** Just don't move. **Huff**"

"N-no. **sniff**"

"Okay…I think I'm lost…Where the Hell am I?"

"There should be a **hic** ga, large rock in front of, ugh, you. **Sniff** Behind it…there's, ugh, another foot-path **sniff** it, ugh, leads straight to the cove."

"Okay, I'll be right there." About five minutes later I heard him mumble. "I'm so freakin lost."

"Heh. No. There should be a flowering vine covering a part of a large rock-face. That's the entrance." **Sniff**

I have said that this is a hidden 'cove'. It's not really, it's a hidden _cave_. This cave has many different 'rooms'. The biggest and most back, has a waterfall and reflection-pool. (Think Kingdom Hearts, Destiny Islands…have you ever noticed that we only see ONE island? Where are the other ones?) If you swim down, the pool leads to the ocean.

"Hey Squall! Where are you?"

"**sniff** Back here."

"What the Hell is up with this place!" Seifer wondered in. "Squall? Oh, shit." He ran over to me, collapsing on his knees in front of me and pulling me to his chest. "Damnit. What happened?"

Seeing him, hearing him, him hugging me, stroking my hair and back and arms, rocking me side-to-side – all for comforting me – made me break down again.

New, freah tears started streaming down my face; giant, threatening sobs tore at my throat; my whole body shook in giant quakes.

"Shhhhh. Tell me what happened Squall. I can't fix what I don't know is broken."

"Ka. Selphie, **gasp** was attacked while…we…ke…was-were swimming. Huh…I couldn't really help her."

"Shhhh. Just tell me everything." With sobs, coughs, shivers, etc. I barely managed to get the story out. When I did, I cried harder.

"Babe, that is not your fault. You did what you could, and from what you've told me, you saved her."

"No. She's another that I've lost." I was mumbling but Seifer heard it.

"Shhhh." He pulled my face to his and kissed away my tears. "Is there anything you want me to do? I'll do anything." He kissed my forehead and pulled me back against him; rocking me, soothing me.

"Make me forget." I managed to croak out. Seifer froze.

"Wha-?" He pulled away to look down at me, confused.

"I said make me forget."

"Do you even know what that means!" I nodded and moved to sit on my knees. I grabbed his head between my hands and kissed him. On the lips. With tongue following.

"I know exactly what it means." I said when I pulled away, looking strait into his eyes. Both of us gasping for air, my sobs and shivers still present. "And you said anything."

He looked at me, eyes squinted and head angled to one side before he nodded.

He pulled me up off the ground and I lead him to the Crystal Cavern. There was a smaller waterfall and pool in here; but crystals lined, jutted out of the walls and ceiling, all different colors of: greens, blues, purples, reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, and clear. Large crystals sat as rocks on the ground.

_(Samie: Someone's gonna get an eye poked out…)_

In the corner, where the ground was flat, I had used a spell long ago and formed a mat out of flowering vines and moss. When I wanted to be alone, I came here, no one – not even Selphie – knew about this 'cavern-room.'

But Seifer was special. I know that now, I think.

"Wow." I pulled him to the mat-bed. "Are you sure?" I looked him in the eye.

"Yes. Make me forget." He looked nervous. He nodded.

"If this is what you want." He pushed me down on the mat, kissing me. Searing kisses down my neck, then down my stomach as he pushed 'my' T-shirt up over my head and threw it on a crystal 'bench' nearby without looking.

I unbuttoned his shirt and sliped it off his arms. Even though I had never done this before, I wasn't worried about it.

Then I noticed my boxers were gone. _(Samie: Shock…totally)_

And so were Seifer's.

This was all that mattered, now. Seifer and his hot kisses, him thrusting into me, his searing release going deep inside me, his warmth filling me and chasing away the cold.

This was all that mattered.

There you go! Wonder what will happen in ch.6…manic, evil laughter is heard

…..I'm hungry…sniff My mom won't let me eat solid food yet. I think she's gonna try to keep me eating only liquids till Monday…every time she says that I wave the directions the Dr. gave us in front of her face & point out it says 2-3 days which is Sunday…I want some food! **Cries**

Hey, Samie: My friend got mauled by this thing in the water…it came outta no where man, I need to forget. Lol. (Inside joke that's not really an 'inside joke')


	6. Meet Husky

Yay, it's chappie 6! Lol. And, of course, SAMIE'S comments (that are written on my notepad) WILL be in here. To SAMIE: Starting w/ch. 8 are the ones you haven't read yet, just a lil longer, hold in there! Lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you sue, you'll get1) hate-mail from Samie & 2) you get be tortured by me (w/Samie in the background as eye-candy, lol.)

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Mature themes.

NOTE: it seems no one really cares about Selphie. For SHAME! She's Squall's only friend! TO SAMIE: Mark just came over, again! bangs head on random things

Squall

I laid there in Seifer's arms as he dozed. I was tired after our sechs (_SAMIE: Bwahaha! "Sechs."_ It's an inside joke..sorta)and also from my emotionally traumatizing experience with Selphie, but my body felt weird. Not painful, just weird; as if my insides where shifting. But now the 'shifting' was becoming uncomfortable.

I groaned without realizing it.

"Um?" Seifer flinched and rolled over on his back, causing me to lay on top of him. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you, well…hurt you badly, cause-." /I don't think he is gonna shut up soon./

"No. Just thinking." He frowned. Truth is, I had groaned because a very dull, almost non-existent, but annoying pain was starting to form; but if I told him that he'd freak out. /What is happening that my stomach hurts/ (Oh, yeah. rolls eyes I wonder. _Samie: Clueless!_)

"Do we need more forget-sex?" He grinned. I yawned and shook my head as I laid it against his chest.

"Ya know, these vines are really comfortable. Did you make this thing?"

"Umra. yawn Yeah. A while ago, with magick." Night had fallen and so had the temperature. I lifted my hand, palm down, and gathered my magick, making more vines grow to form a blanket over us.

"Well you're a handy one aren't you? yawn" I made the vines shift and got up. Seifer grabbed me around my waist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To check on Selphie. Matron Edea should be done with her, if she survived anyway." I tried to walk out of his embrace, but he only held me tighter.

"I want to go as well." He looked serious.

"What? I don't know how you-."

"Turn me."

"What!"

"Change me. Turn me into what you are. Selphie is my friend as well, and I want to see her, too."

"I can't change you. I don't know how." He scowled.

"Squall? Are you still here?" It was Zell. I ran into the other room, leaving Seifer in the Crystal-Cavern.

"Zell! What's happened?"

"Edea has to work on Selphie very slowly, she's hurt really badly. I came to tell you nothing is certain and if you come you will not be able to Selphie or Edea. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. See you, Zell." He waved and went back down into the pool.

Come on and kiss the girl, woah woah.

Shalalalalalala, don't be shy CLICK.

"Hello?"

"Squall, where are you! Come home, I have a surprise for you!"

"Sure." CLICK.

"Who was that?"

"Laguna." Seifer nodded and handed me my clothes.

"We better get going."

"Right."

When we reached my house, Seifer kissed me and drove home. I just kinda stood there. In shock.

"Squall!" Laguna hugged me, snapping me out of my daze. "Here is your surprise!" He handed me a some-what heavy box that was wrapped in Little Mermaid wrapping paper.

…Laguna thinks he's funny. He's not, but he thinks he is.

I sent him a look, but he just continued to smile. I sighed and opened it.

A Laptop. A very _nice_ laptop.

"Um. Thank you."

"So do you like it? I bought the best one made. This way, if you get bored in class, you can connect to the Web and surf. Or visit porno sites. Or whatever you do." (Me & Samie: Bow-chic-a-wow-wow! ©) He had this really big, really goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, I love it. Really. Thanks." He hugged me and dragged me inside. All that day was spent playing around with my new portable computer.

I walked into first period, and sat down. First one here as always. I put my head down. /I am so damn tired./

"What's up?" I move my head to see who is talking. Seifer.

"I'm tired." I put my head back down in its original position as Seifer sat down in his seat.

"You don't look well. Are you feeling okay?" I shrugged.

The bell rang and students started filing in. After the tardy bell, our teacher came in.

A girl was with her.

"Everyone, this is our new-new student, Rinoa Heartilly." (Enter earsplitting stalker-is-now-stabbing-you-repeatedly-with-a-pencil music) "Rinoa, please pick a seat."

"Yes, ma'am." Her eyes swept the room before they stopped on Seifer. And then on the desk in front of Seifer. She smiled and then _slauntered_ up the steps before reaching her chosen desk. The teacher was trying not to laugh at her. Out of the corner of my eye, Seifer looked disgusted.

The teacher cleared her throat. "Well. Now that _that's_ over. I'm gonna put on a movie, if you get loud, you get work. Okay, have fun!"

I put my head back down. /whatever./

Then I heard a, well _husky_ is the only way to describe it, voice say: "Hey." I looked up. The new girl-now dubbed 'Husky'- was leaning over to Seifer, putting her boobs on his desk to make her _almost_ pop out of her white-I donno-_sundress_/looks more like a slip./ and her eyes were half-lidded and she had her jaw jutting forward to make her lips a bit 'pouty'. /Does she think that's sexy? Cause its not./

Seifer grinned lazily and dropped a piece of folded paper on my desk before he said "Hi."

I unfolded the note.

**I swear if her boobs pop out I'm gonna die from either:**

**disgust **

**horror**

**laughing to damn hard.**

_She's kinda freaking me out. And what was with that Husky 'Hey'?_

By this time, they were in a conversation, but I gave Seifer the note anyway. Which caused me to receive a not-very-nice _look_ from Husky. (insert pic of this…round…_animal_ SAMIE:_ OMG. What is that? It's supposed to be a husky dog bit it looks like a fat cat. Anyway, it's fat…like Rinoa's face.)_

**I swear. HA! I agree with you there. Hey, are you okay?**

_I'm just tired. I wasn't able to get much sleep last night. I was worried._

Okay, that was a lie. I fell asleep late and then woke up from a pain in my stomach. If I could, I would go see Edea. But she is busy with Selphie.

**Oh. I'll let you sleep then.**

I nodded my thanks to him and went to sleep.

Math and Science didn't do anything either. Now. Lunch.

I got my coke and sat in my usual seat to wait for Seifer. In the course of four days, everything about me had changed. I talked, and I accepted Seifer. Who sat down beside me and put a box-lunch in front of me and one in front of himself.

"If you're tired, you should eat something. Don't worry, I skipped History and went home to make it."

"Um. Th-thank you. Really." He smiled at me.

And then Rinoa sat down in front of him. Again.

"Hey Seifer! What are you doing this weekend?" He looked at me. I shrugged and took a bite of…something. /Hey, this is good./

"I don't know yet." Husky looked _pissed_.

"_He_," she leaned over the table and pointed at me, "doesn't rule your life! You can do what you want!" She kept ranting while Seifer calmly watched her. Until-

"I want to be with Squall this weekend." And then he looked down and started eating. Rinoa looked like a goldfish with her mouth open like that.

Seifer leaned toward me. "Wanna skip next class?"

"If you can take me home. I need to talk to Edea." He nodded and got up. We walked to his Hummer and waited for the bell to ring before leaving, going to my house.

Once there we went to the caverns.

"Hey, I still want to go with you." I nodded.

"I found a way how. Take off your clothes (SAMIE:_ sure…I bet he just wants some. Lol.)_ and stand over in the pool." He did so and I started chanting, my magicks gathered around me and I sent them towards Seifer, who turned into that of a Merman, with a non-feminine emerald-green tail. I followed after him.

"It's this way." We swam the path to the skool migrate grounds.

"Where did you learn this spell?"

"I contacted an old friend." Seifer nodded.

When we reached the grounds, I didn't let Seifer explore. I made him follow me to Edea's.

"Squall!" Edea hugged me. "I haven't seen you in so long! And who is your…friend?"

"Name's Seifer and before you get the wrong idea, I'm human."

Edea raised a dark eyebrow at this. "Are you now?" She turned towards me. "You seem uncomfortable. Is there anything wrong?" She scanned me with her eyes and frowned. "Come in the next room with me. You, Seifer, please stay out here."

She tugged me into a small examination room. She laid me down on the rock-table covered in a type of soft-mossy seaweed.

"Tell me what the problem seems to be."

"I came to ask about Selphie."

"I have done all I'm able to do, but I am unable to assure anything since the incubi's magick poison overtook her. Now, what is your problem?"

I sighed. "I have been having strange pains in my stomach for the past two days. It's causing me to loose sleep."

She looked at me again. "I see. Tell me Squall, that Seifer, did he lay you?" (SAMIE: _ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!)_

I froze. /What did she just say/ "What?"

She smiled. "Did you two have sex?" I could feel my face becoming warm.

"Y-yes. Why?"

"It seems you two have created life." I must have had a stupid look on my face because next she said, "You're pregnant Squall. You should tell the father." She kissed my forehead and laid her hand upon my stomach. "Congratulations. If you'll excuse me, I must check on Selphie."

I laid there. Frozen in shock. That was the pain. My body altering itself to be able to accommodate for the soon-to-be-growing life.

One problem.

/How the Hell am I going to tell Seifer/

Poor Squall! NOTE: Seifer has not stated he loves Squall & Squall has not said/thought anything about likeing/loving Seifer. Their night (more like day) was to make Squall forget Selphie was hurt….what will happen in ch. 7 I wonder. Lol. REVIEW or I shall SMITE you!

Thanks goes to: Samie, Angels-Obsession, evilpunk99, Chelesy (this that how you spell it? If not, not bad.) & a few others who where kind enough to review! Love ya lots! Have some mini sharpies! **throws mini sharpies everyone**


	7. Blurt it all out

I'm back! .. With fresh side-notes from Samie! (Yay SAMIE!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, those who sue will receive hate-mail & be tortured (w/Samie in the back-ground as eye-candy. SAMIE: "Yeah, I think you got it under control."

Me: "Hand me the sex-hook!" SAMIE: "Yes ma'am!" hands author dentist-teeth-scraping-hook-thingy Me: smiles evilly "Let's play!")

Warning: Yaoi, MPREG, OoC-ness, other stuff…heh…

REMEMBER: Seifer hasn't said anything about loving Squall or vise-versa! Poor Squall…hehhehheh.

"Squall, are you okay? Did she hurt you? If she did tell me! I'll-."

No. She didn't hurt me." That seemed to make Seifer calm down. "She's not sure if Selphie'll make it and-." I choked. I couldn't say it.

He raised an eyebrow. "And?" I turned away.

"Let's go." I swam off, he followed.

Back at the caverns I changed us back and led Seifer to a warm, dry 'room' where I kept clean towels. After we dried and dressed I walked into the Crystal Cavern, started a small fire, and sat on the vine-mat.

Seifer soon sat beside me. "What's wrong?" I bit my lip. /How am I supposed to tell him/ "Squall?" He's growling at me now; that's _always_ a good sign. Not. "Tell me!"

"The night we – I – I conceived, and now I'm pregnant with your child." Seifer sat there starring at me with his mouth open as I starred into the fire.

/What the Hell is wrong with me! I'm just gonna go and blurt crap out. Stupid out-of-control hormones. /

Then Seifer crushed me to his chest. "I am so sorry Squall. I didn't think. It didn't cross my mind that you're a bearer."

"It's my fault. You only did what I wanted." I never removed my eyes from the fire.

"You could…you could always get rid of it." He said this meekly, as if afraid of my choice.

"No. I will keep this child." Seifer relaxed and squeezed me.

"I'm glad. And I'm not letting you do this alone. Move in with me." He had a smile in his voice.

"Laguna had to move back into the Presidential Palace over the weekend. The house is mine. If you want to live with me, you have to move in with me."

"Sounds fair, I guess. What about school?"

"I won't start showing until after graduation anyway. I'll finish." Seifer nodded and laid down. Bringing me with him.

"Nap time 'Mommy'." He smirked. I glared.

"Shut the Hell up." He laughed. A few minutes later we were both sound asleep.

Seifer and I both walked into 1st, still being the first ones there. I felt a bit tired after rushing to the house from the caverns, showering, Seifer going to his place to get clothes, me finding clothes, Seifer coming back to pick me up and then Seifer speeding to school.

"Well that was fun!" I sent him an annoyed look.

"No, it wasn't." He only grinned.

"I'm going to move in tonight, okay?"

"We sat down and Rinoa came in.

"Seifer! I thought you came in here." Then she let out this horribly-annoying giggle. I passed a note to Seifer under the table.

_Now she's stalking you._

**That's not funny.**

_Yes it is._

**That was the third time she has asked me out!**

_She's starting to piss me off._ It took a while before he responded.

**Seriously?**

_Preg. Hormones._ (SAMIE: _Yeah sure…blame it on the one who can't defend itself…it's a baby bitch!)_

**Oh. Right. Slipped my mind.**

I openly passed this one over the table.

_Dumbass._

Rinoa glared at me so I flicked her off.

Her mouth dropped open.

**I like your preg. attitude. **

_I told you she was pissing me off._

The bell rang.

"Alright class. Today is a free day! But I'm gonna turn the lights off so some of you can take a nap. Don't get too loud!"

I so love this teacher. I pulled out my laptop and signed onto a chat room. Seifer pulled out one as well and leaned over to see where I was.

_LionHeartless_: Logged on.

EllieEnchant: Logged on.

**Firecrossswd**: Logged on.

What up?

_Hey El. Heads up, I'm preg._

SERIOUSLY!

**Who's this?**

Who are YOU?

This is Seifer 

…

the father. Seifer, this is Ellone: my full-human adopted sister who lives in the pres. Palace.

**Oh. Hi.**

So YOU are responsible!

It was my fault.

**Does it really matter?**

Of course it does! Squall, come live with us! We'll take care of you!

**WHAT! I will take care of him!**

Rinoa's talking to you.

**SO!**

Her voice is annoying. Shut her up.

And who is this 'Rinoa'! Seifer, you are a man-whore! (SAMIE: porno music. **crapped up drawing** discont. Pole-dancing pic. May cause bloating, vomiting, fatigue, and diarriah. I'm SORRY SEIFER! I'll make it up to you! Me: apparently the pic is of Seifer being a pole-dancer…I don't see it.)

Seifer?

**Did I miss anything?**

Not really…What did she want? 

**To try to get me to go out w/her again. **

**I said 'no.' Again.**

She looks pissed.

**I think it was funny when you flicked her off.**

I gotta go.

Bye.

EllieEnchant: Logged off.

_LionHeartless_: Logged off.

**Firecrossswd**: Logged off.

"I'm taking a nap." Seifer sent me a panicked look from looking at Rinoa. I smirked.

/Revenge is sweet. /

"That was cruel." Seifer said as he gave me lunch.

"Here she comes."

"Damnit!"

"I'll take care of her." He sent me a confused look.

"Seifer! Guess what! This girl, Tifa, I think invited me to her party Friday. Come with me!"

"Seifer and I are going to finish moving him in this weekend." She glared at me, but smiled at Seifer.

"Oh? Where are you moving?"

"Into my house." They both froze. It was kinda funny.

Life lesson #2: Don't mess with pregnant people.

"O-oh? You're going to be roommates? How…sweet." Rinoa was still trying to save some dignity, I guess.

"You could say that." I'm guessing that was Seifer's attempt to save her feelings.

"No. We're lovers." (SAMIE: Oh. Just come out and say it…"Yeah, he's the father of my child…" a little subtlety would be nice…) Rinoa choked on her Aquafina. I turned toward Seifer. "I'm going." He stood up with me.

"H-hey! Wait! I'm not done speaking to you Seifer!" Once again, I flicked her off and walked away.

"Squall? Are you alright?"

"Hum? Oh. Hello Ch. Trepe." Trepe fixed Seifer with a Look-of-Doom ™ as Selphie dubbed it.

"You mister." She poked him in the chest with every word. "Got him this way, and you BETTER treat him well! In fact, you BETTER spoil him, or else you will answer to ME!" (SAMIE: Excuse me coach? Seifer is the father of my child & I should be exempt from gym class. Coach: points door I'm not dealing w/this. Get outta my class. Go to Home Ec.)

He blinked. "Yes ma'am." Trepe smiled.

"Good. Squall, Edea sent me a message. She says that Selphie is getting better." Tears sparkled in Trepe's eyes as a wispy smile formed on her face. "You look tired. I'm gonna make this a freeday, so why don't you go take a nap?"

I simply nodded and led Seifer over to a set of bleachers that no one used. Upon reaching the top corner, Seifer laid my head on his thighs and brought out his laptop and played a rather sad-sounding piano song. (SAMIE: Elton John! 3 that guy! Me:…ummm no. The X theme-song…)

The last things I was aware of were Seifer's hand running through my hair and Ch. Trepe declaring today a free-day.

Then I was awakened by a rather annoying voice.

"Seifer. We need to talk." (SAMIE: Ouch. "We're having a moment here…breathless could you come back later?")

I kept my eyes closed, body relaxed, and breaths deep and slow to be able to seem asleep. This conversation would go much more smoothly if I wasn't an active part in it.

"I don't really think we do."

"Yes, we DO!" Rinoa growled out. I shifted 'in sleep' to make it seem like I really was asleep.

"Shush! You're going to wake him!" He sounded pissed.

"Look, Seifer. This relationship you have with…him," (SAMIE: he has a name bitch. Squall hotter-than-you Leonhart.) She paused before she said 'him'. /Bitch. , "it's not healthy. Come to the party with me Friday. Tifa told me she'd save a bedroom for me to use. So we can-." (SAMIE: HO! You 10cent, nasty, STD carrying HO.)

"I'd rather combust." That made me want to laugh.

"Excuse me, Rinoa was it? Please get away from Mr. Seifer and Mr. Squall Thank you!" Trepe sounded sickeningly sweet, as she does to everyone she doesn't like.

Rinoa 'humphed' and walked away allowing me to go back to sleep. (SAMIE & Me in unison: "Okay…breathless Buh-bye." Smile. Sweet wave.

AN: Yeah, I'm speeding up the timeline in the next ch. So heads up!

SAMIE: insert pic of Rinoa getting her face blown off. ROCK ON!

Me: I love you Samie! Marry me!


	8. Let's go shopping!

Cheley: HEHE. You make me laugh. Glad you enjoyed the mini sharpies. Lol. Yeah, he's preggo now. & as you can see I am updating. .

Shizuka-Yuki: Your kitten sounds kick-ass.

AN: Hey every1! How's it goin'? Here's ch. 8!

W: Yaoi, mpreg, Rinoa (she's worth a warning, I'd want a warning if I had to put up w/her shudders) bunch of other stuff, but it IS M rated…LEMON!

Disc: Hyne STILL won't give Seifer & Squall up to me! I might just haveta go to war w.him over it…

THE TIMELINE HAS SPED UP A TAD BIT!

Moving Seifer in had been a pain, Rinoa was STILL chasing after Seifer, Selphie had finally woken up and healed enough to come back to school, and when she heard I was with child Selphie freaked and made me promise her to let her take Seifer and I Maternity shopping. /Oh joy. /

But now.

Graduation.

Where I had to stand and sit beside Rinoa. /Great. / (SAMIE: "This is some sort of plot right? You are gonna come up behind me & start making out with me right? Okay breathless I'll be over there!" "Okay, be right there…let's get the Hell out of here!" runs)

The ceremony was dull and mindless and took way too damn long. When it was finally over Rinoa ran off to search for Seifer; who later told me pestered him about going to some after-party he refused to go to. After we left Seifer, Selphie, and I all came to my house; or Seifer's and mine, and drank sweet soda and watched ransom movies.

"Hey! We should go maternity shopping tomorrow! Come on you guys! You promised me!" Selphie pouted. We sighed.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" I nodded my consent to Seifer's question.

"Of course he is! Please? Come on!"

"Alright, we'll go." I made sure to look for Seifer's agreement.

He was smiling.

"You did say that you would start showing after Grad." I nodded in my affirmative. "Alright. We'll go tomorrow."

"Yeah!" She pumped the air with one hand. "Oh, hey Squall…does your dad know your preggo?" My eye twitched at the last word.

"Yes, I told him."

"Then why isn't he here?" Both Selphie and Seifer looked at me questioningly while I calmly took asip of my drink.

"Because I told him if he came without calling first or if he tried to move back in, I would burn off all the hair on his body."

They started laughing. Then Seifer started talking.

"So tell me about male-mer-pregnancies."

Selphie looked a bit timid. "Well, they are about the same as regular pregnancies. Except…" She faded off.

Seifer looked slightly panicked. "Except? Except what!"

"They're more painful." Seifer looked wide-eyed at me as I said this. "However, I should be a different case because I am half-human. All is uncertain at this point. I'm going to sleep." I laid down on a comforter I had laid on the floor and closed my eyes.

"Also, for the first few months Squall will sleep a lot." Seifer snorted.

"No kiddin'." Selphie giggled.

The next I awoke, I was surrounded by warmth. /Wha/ Finally regaining my senses I realized Seifer had put another comforter over me.

And I was currently in Seifer's arms.

"Alright! Wake up sleepy heads! Breakfast is DONE!"

"Nrg." I sat up and shook Seifer so he'd get up. "Fine, I'm up."

"'Bout time! Here ya go!" She handed us trays with cinnamon rolls, hot chocolate, and chocolate-chip pancakes.

/How the Hell can she be so damn cheery in the morning/

"Okay, guys, the mall opens in one hour so hurry up!"

"You mean to tell me that you got us up before the mall even freakin opened!"

"Yes. Now hurry up, eat, and take a shower!" As always Selphie was unaffected by Seifer's outburst.

An hour and thirty minutes later we were at the mall.

"So where should we go first?" Selphie was obviously excited.

I wondered off to Dark Illusions making them follow me.

Upon entering, Fabula cornered me. "Squall! What can I help you with today?" Seifer and Selphie came in.

"We're maternity shopping!" Selphie supplied.

"Oh? For who?" I raised my hand.

"Me." Fabula squealed and dragged me into the 'Employee's Only' part of the store and then upstairs to the attic; which only sold clothes for magick-creatures.

"Pick whatever you like! It's on me!" I was about to argue but she beat me there. "Shush boy. This is my present to you. Now," she waved her hands around, "pick."

Fabula then turned around, told Seifer where the bags could be found and left. After which, Seifer got some shopping bags and sat me in a chair as he and Selphie went through the large room picking out the largest hoddies, sweaters, and T-shirts they could find; knowing my obsession with overly large shirts.

Then Seifer found maternity _boxers_ of all things, which he got ten boxes of and then helped Selphie pick out pants. (SAMIE: Hahaha! Elastic!)

After about an hour of Selphie and Seifer picking out clothes, me agreeing or disagreeing of them, and then them taking shifts putting the multitude of bags to Seifer's car; Fabula approached all three of us as we were about to leave the store.

I bowed. "Thank you for your kindness."

She giggled. "No need." She handed me three large bags to which I raised an eyebrow. "Things for the pain." I bowed again.

"I'll take them out!" Selphie grabbed the bags and ran out to the car.

"Have a wonderful day! If anything happens, or you need anything just call, okay sweety?" I nodded to her as we walked out to meet Selphie who was standing just outside the door to D.I.

"Where to now?" I shrugged towards Selphie.

"I think we have all the clothes he's gonna need for the rest of his life so what do you wanna do?"

The question was directed at me.

"Just go regular shopping."

"If that's what you want."

I followed as Selphie went from store to store with Seifer asking me every five minutes if I was okay.

"Seifer!" He cringed. (S: pic of Seifer's face cringing)

"Rinoa."

"Hi, Nida is having a week-long party. You should come." She shot a rather hateful look in my direction. "Alone."

"I'm gonna pass."

"You can go." Seifer looked at me in surprise. I shrugged. "If you wanna go, go. I won't mind." He smiled at me. A smile that made his whole being soften and made my heart beat faster.

"There, he said you can go so come on!"

"I don't think so." And then he encircled my waist with his arm and led me away from the strange, annoying, now-pissed Bitch.

"I don't mind if you want to do something other then hang out with me."

"When will the sickness start?" It took me a while to realize he was talking about 'morning sickness.'

"Um. In a few weeks I guess. But that doesn't-."

Seifer leaned closer to me. "I don't want to not be there. I want to be with you every step of the way. I _refuse_ to leave you."

I felt me eyes tear. "Thank you."

Seifer put his chin on my head. "Shhhh. Let's get Selphie and go home." I nodded, which is all I could do at this point.

Seifer took Selphie home and then drove us home. Once there he lifted me out of the seat I was half-asleep in and carried me to my room. I dozed while he drought up all the bags.

(**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! That's right, detailed butt sechs.** S: YESS! Isn't it bad to get it on with a baby? Bad influence. ME: you want the boys banging? S: nodds ME: Alright then shut up.)

When he came into my room for the last time I felt the need to relive some sexual tension (S: singing under pressure) so I pulled him onto the bed where I strattled him.

"S – Squall, I'm not so sure if this is okay right now."

"It won't hurt the baby. Promise." I started kissing down his neck. Then I removed his shirt and continued kissing down his chest before teasing one of his nipples.

He moaned. I smirked.

He pulled off my shirt and I pulled off his jeans. Then, as I was ripping off his boxers, he relieved me of my leather pants.

(S: COMMANDO! Me: Squall's ALWAYS commando in my stories, & in the game, I didn't see any underwear lines in those pants of his…)

"No underwear. You naughty boy." I heard the amusement. I leaned down to his ear, which caused out cocks (S & Me, S&M hahaah: Hehehe ) to rub together, creating pleasurable friction. He moaned again.

"I never wear underwear with leather."

"Good to know." He panted out.

I captured his length in my mouth and I rubbed my tongue around its opening. Seifer moaned and panted harder.

"Oh shit Squall!" His words came out strangled. Then he sat up and pulled me away from his length as he laid me down on my bed. No. _Our_ bed. I smirked.

He leaned over and kissed me while he pushed my hips to an angle. He had gotten some scented oil from somewhere and put it on his fingers.

"This," He panted while kissing me, "will hurt."

"Do it." I relaxed my body as Seifer entered two of his fingers within me. I nodded and he added a third.

"Not enough." I growled out.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Sefier moved between my legs and I felt his swollen warmth at my opening. I pushed down, impaling (S; Ouch…) myself with it. With **_him_**.

"Sh-shit Squall! This has got to be tighter than last time. So perfect." He moaned as I rocked.

Finally he started thrusting in and out, hitting my sweet-spot everytime. We both hit our peak and released at the same time.

(**Okay, Lemon's over.**)

That night was the start of us sleeping in the same bed. No longer would one of us sleep alone.

That night we slept in each other's arms. Content.

S: KINKY. You ROCK! I'm speechless…

3 you girl! cries

So how was that for my first lemon?

S: they could be doing that every night.

Hahaha lol. Bow-chic-a-wow-wow! ©

S: You read a LOT of fanfiction don't you…

Yes I do. ;

When I finish ch 9 I'll type that up & post it. It's only….3 pages long at the moment. Also,when I get inspired for my other fics, I'll type & post those too. ALSO! Angles-Obsession (who brought to you I'm No Angel & others) wants to write an MPREG! cheers She wants to write an Irvine/Squall one. IxS is NOT my forte, but I'm still trying to think of an idea for her. (Which usually doesn't take long cuz EVERYTHING inspires me which is why I have 4 active FF8 fics..) If YOU have an idea that you'd like to see turn into a fic, review it to me & I'll e-mail it to her. OR review to her & tell her. (If I'm good she might write a SS mpreg on the side…go pester her about it. Lol. I'm a DARK goddess for a reason ya know…) Please review to this fic! & Angels, hurry up & update INA! Your Goddess (& mistress) COMMANDS IT! (Yes, Angels is really my mistress, just like Samie's my wife. Love ya Huns!) lol.


	9. A Spoonful of Salt

Samie note: omfg. Could it be? It is… Merrrmaaann! Pick your jaw up off the floor… You've waited so long for the sexy fishie Squall and his hot man friend… Here you goooo. (And why does Word always think my name is spelt wrong? Bitches.)

Disclaimer: Why, yes. I have Squaresoft in my pocket. Right now. _Slaps_ Come on… why must I spell this out for you people?

Warnings: MPreg, Sexy man love, anndd… I don't know Squall's mind..?

So I was wrong about the sickness thing. It started that morning. I guess the sex made it happen early. Was worth it though.

"How do you feel?" Seifer walked in with a tray in his hands. He put the tray down on the nightstand and sat beside me, or really, beside the nest I had made out of whatever blankets, sheets, comforters, and pillows I could find. I, myself, was curled up in that nest trying not to puke.

I glared at him weakly.

"Not good, hun?" He smiled and reached out to run a hand through my hair—an action that always calmed me. "Are you hungry yet?" I replied with a muffled 'no.'

I suddenly the strongest feeling that this day was only going to get worse.

_Ding-dong._ I groaned.

"Heh. Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep." Like I wasn't going to worry about it.

I got up very slowly and carefully walked out of the room, thinking of who it could be.

/Not Selphie. She barges in, so I gave her a key… So who/

I got my answer when I reached the 'Servant's stair.' Yeah. Really big and old, the house I live in.

Anyway, if you are near the front door, you can't see the opening to the Servant's Stair so I crept down.

"Wow! This house is _so_ great! You should _so_ have a party here!" /Oh God. Rinoa./

"Yeah man. Why not have one tonight? I can set it up." /And James! What the hell're they doing here/

"Sorry, but this isn't really my house. What do you want anyway?" Seifer sounded kind of pissed…

"What bit your ass?"

"Squall is sick, and I don't really want to deal with a bitch and his fuck-buddy right now."

"Excuse me?"

"—so get the hell out."

"Dude, man. Who cares about that freak? Come to a party with us and we'll leave."

"No. You're leaving NOW!" I heard curses, complaints, and scuffling, so I'm guessing Seifer had forcefully shoved them out the door. /Heh./

Sadly, because I have to be careful and slow when I move, for the moment anyway, I was unable to even get off of the stairs before Seifer caught me.

He looked kinda worried.

"What's wrong, Squall? Do you need anything?" He helped me up.

"I think the sickness is over for now. I'm kinda hungry." He grinned.

"Of course." Then Seifer leaned over, scooped me up, and carried me out of the stairway and into our bedroom. "Stay here," He set me down into my nest, "and I will get you something to eat."

He reached over to the tray he had set down earlier to pull a cloth that he laid across my forehead.

"Be right back." And then he gently smiled and walked slowly out of my darkened room.

… pregnancy always makes people think weird.

"Ok! I hope you like chicken 'n' stars soup!" I sent Seifer a strange look. /Stars/

"Here ya go, Squall. Do you need anything else?" He said as he put a tray in front of me.

"Um. No, I'm good."

Seifer sat beside me on our bed and put his arms around me.

"What's with the stars?" He looked at me as if I'd just turned into Rinoa.

"The stars are cool man." As if that explained everything. I nodded. /Ooookay…/

I started on the soup, sneaking large doses of salt in when Seifer wasn't looking.

Suddenly, arms came from behind me, hands resting on the ever-so-slight rise of my belly (haha…belly…) as Seifer leaned forward to put his head on my shoulder.

/When'd he move and sit behind me/

Slowly, he started to rock me from side-to-side. I decided this was a good time to use my magick to move the tray off of and away from the bed.

And then, Seifer started singing. (couldn't resist…)

"Am I loud and clear?

Or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm?

Or am I just bad luck?

Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost?

I'll show you mine,

if you show me yours first.  
Let's compare scars,

I'll tell you whose is worse.

Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words.

We live on front porches and swing life away.  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor, I'll slave till the end.  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand!

I been here so long,

I think that it's time to move.  
The winter's so cold, summers over too soon.  
Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow.

I've got some friends!

Some that I hardly know.  
We've had some times,

I wouldn't trade for the world.

We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go…

We live on front porches and swing life away.  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor, I'll slave till the end.  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand!

Until you hold my hand!

humming

I'll show you mine,

if you show me yours first.  
Let's compare scars,

I'll tell you whose is worse.

Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words.

We live on front porches and swing life away.  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor, I'll slave till the end.  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand!

Swing life away.

Swing life away.

Swing life away.

Swing life away."

And that was how I fell back asleep.

Crappy, I know… kiss my ass… and review please. Lol.

Swing Life Away is by Rise Against on their CD: Siren Song for the Counter Culture.

Review, or no updates!

Sorry it's so short, I'll work on it! …If you review.


	10. Waffles!

AN: Okay, a lot of stuff said and done in this chapter are things Samie inspired or does herself. Enjoy! (because we all know I'm such an interesting person… -Samie)

Disclaimer: I own nothing… no need to rub it in!

When I next awoke, I didn't want to move. I was still in my little 'nest' but now I had a black-velvet comforter draped over me. I was so comfortable I became drowsy again.

And then I smelled the waffles.

And of _course_ I had an instant craving for them.

But I still didn't want to move.

/…damnit./

Finally getting up I wondered over to my door. Opening it, I came face-to-face with an annoyed Seifer and a plate of waffles—chocolate-chip waffles. It seemed as though he had been trying to figure out how to open the door with full hands.

"Um… hungry?"

"Yes." He walked past me and sat on the bed.

"Come 'ere." Selphie's coming over in a while. She called." I nodded and moved to sit beside him… just to be pulled down into his lap with his head in the crook of my neck. "Go ahead and eat."

/Why's he getting all touchy-feely all of a sudden/

Even after I finished eating, Seifer refused to let me up.

_Finally_ the doorbell rang… followed by the slamming-open and then slamming-closed of the front door; pounding steps up the stairs and lastly, my room door slamming open to reveal Selphie.

"Shit. For a second there, I thought Rinoa and James had broken in or something."

Selphie sent a disgusted look at Seifer. "_Those _two dumbasses? I'd like to see them try!" Then she produced a camera out of nowhere and took a candid photo of us—me still in Seifer's lap.

"Alright! Oh, and I brought you a present, Squall!" She tossed _The Phantom of the Opera_ into my lap. "Let's go watch it!"

Seifer picked me up, and carried me downstairs, laying me gently on another small 'nest' in front of the couch and then settled down behind me.

Selphie was 'cooing' in the corner.

I was getting really annoyed, really fast.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. What's with you two?" Seifer said at the end of the movie.

I glared at the rolling credits. That _bitch_."

"I just wanna… unh!" To finish her sentence, Selphie kicked her leg out stiffly.

"…Ooooookay…"

"Oh! Squall, Edea wants to check you tonight. She said you can come too, Seifer."

Seifer looked concerned. "Why at night? Isn't it more dangerous?"

"That's why I said you can come! Also, I will be there along with Zell and Irvine."

"What time is it?" They both just kind of looked at me before Seifer said it was 7:30 pm.

"Let's go."

"_Now_?"

"Yes."

"Is something wrong?"

"I want to get it over with." That didn't seem to calm Seifer's worrying any. But he nodded anyway.

After getting down to the cove, Selphie and I changed before I changed Seifer.

"Why're you still wearing that sweatshirt?"

"Because I _feel_ like wearing it!" Selphie giggled.

"Nuh-uh! He's embarrassed 'cuz he's gotta bulge!" To prove her point, she poked my stomach.

"No, I'm not!" I snapped. "The fewer creatures who know I'm bearing, the better." Selphie sobered at that.

"What's going on?" Seifer sounded lost.

"Many want Squall as their bearer, if they get word of this, many will try something against you or find ways to cause Squall to have a miscarriage. It is safer that few know."

During Irvine's speech, Seifer pulled me towards him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Well, we better get going."

"Way to ruin the mood, Zell." Selphie grumbled a tad bit viciously.

Needless to say, Zell started to swim a tad bit faster.

"That's a strange look for you, Squall."

I hate being leered at, or stared at, and reviving suggestive comments is not hot or high on my list of 'how-to-get-me.'

"Really?" The mer continued to leer at me. /This is starting to piss me off./

"Why don't you come with me?" I felt the others stiffen and move closer to me. "I can rid you of… that thing you're wearing."

"I'm afraid I have an appointment to keep, Yura. So if you would please move?"

Yura made a move to grab me but Irvine moved in front of me. "I believe Squall said he had somewhere to be, so you'll have to excuse us."

"What was that all about?" Seifer asked when we were a safe distance away.

"He is one of the mers who want Squall as their bearer. He would do very bad things to get Squall to miscarry in a heartbeat."

"Ah, there you are, Squall. Please come in. The rest of you will need to stay in the waiting room."

"If you say so, matron."

I entered the exam 'room' and laid on the rock and seaweed/sponge bed/table.

"Could you please remove that. um. thing?" I rolled my eyes and took off my hoodie, or the 'thing.' "Well, I see that you've started showing. How have you been feeling?"

"I wake up sick, but I sleep most of the time."

"Have you experienced any pain yet?"

"No."

She frowned. "I see." She started casting spells on me.

"Is something wrong?"

"You _should_ feel pain if you're starting to show… but then, you _are_ part human." She finished casting on me. "Well, nothing seems to be wrong. You may go; I'll be in touch with you for your next appointment. Take care."

"You as well." I pulled on my hoodie and went to meet the others.

Seifer rushed at me as soon as he saw me.

"Well? What did she say? Are you okay? Tell me you're okay." He looked and sounded on the verge of hysteria.

/Why's he acting like this/

"I'm fine. I'll tell you the whole story later." He still looked… I don't know, worried, I guess, but nodded anyway. I closed my eyes and simply floated in place.

Then Seifer hugged me from behind. "You look tired."

"I always look tired."

"Hum. Come on. Let's go take a nap." I leaned back into him.

"That sounds good."

We lay, curled together in our nest of a bed. Covered in a black velvet comforter at twilight. I listened as Seifer hummed to me.

"How many mers wanted you, anyway?"

"Umh?" I was almost gone. "The same amount that wants me now, I guess. Give or take of course."

"Well _that_ makes me feel better."

"Wha—?"

"Nothing. Sleep."

I sighed. /What now/ I sat up and looked down at him.

"No. What? Tell me." He wound his arms around my 'bulge' and pulled me down on top of him.

"I've just been thinking. It's nothing. Go to sleep."

"I would _love_ to sleep and I will as soon as you explain what you've been 'thinking.'"

"Just. what… um… Irvine said about some of your… suitors." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm worried, okay?"

"Why?" He clutched me tighter.

"I'm worried about what Irvine said about some of them, like that Yura guy, making you miscarry."

"**Sigh**. Don't worry about it. Most mers can't come on land."

"Keyword being 'most.'"

"Look. Even if one does surface with the intent of killing our child and claiming me for himself, I _can _protect myself."

"You forget, I'll protect you as well."

"Well, there you go, so stop worrying, shut up and go to sleep." I rolled off of him, onto my side.

"Squall—,"

"Seifer, _please_. Shut up."

"**Sigh**."

"Thanks."

Look, I can make Kirby dance!

( '' ) , ( '' ) , ( '' ) , ( '' ) , ( '' ) 

I saw that on a fic. I thought it was funny.


End file.
